High-speed networks called Fibre Channel networks are becoming increasingly popular especially for high-speed storage applications. Fibre Channel networks utilize a protocol referred to as Fibre Channel Protocol (“FCP”). FCP is an interface protocol of the Small Computer System Interface (“SCSI”). In the current FCP solutions, FCP frames exchanged between Initiator and Target Devices are only Cyclic Redundancy Check (“CRC”) protected on a frame by frame basis. This can cause data integrity issues because the initial data stream can be transferred across many different buses and memory regions prior to being broken down into the individual FCP frames on the specific vendor's FCP adapter.
At any point in the multiple data moves and bus crossings, a data integrity issue is possible since a CRC does not exist that protects the entire data stream. The “changed” bit(s) most likely are never detected since the data is CRC'd after the data error has occurred.
Therefore a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.